


Vision Quest!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Harry has a vision of a man who needs help, after his young son reveals something more Harry hurries to find Ron and the other Da members will they help him?And what part does Draco play in this?





	

It was dark the night Voldemort appeared on the doorstep of the three Potter's.

He shot a stunning spell at James, pointing to the unconscious figure he didn't even look at the masked man beside him as he spoke and entered the house,

"Take him away, you will chain him up in the old cave we visited last week, later we will teach him a lesson about defying me." 

The masked man threw the wizard over his shoulder and disappeared to obey his master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up in a dripping sweat. What had he just seen? His father had been killed by Voldemort long ago but why had he just had a dream that a death eater had taken him captive?

No maybe they just took him someplace and tortured him he finally decided before laying back down to go back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pitch black but if you listened close enough you could hear heavy footsteps.

Then came a faint whisper "Lumos" 

A small bead of light flicked on a an old bearded man so filthy he almost looked black, his hair and beard so long you could tell which were which his eyes no longer held light but could only look as if seeing nothing it was a look of lost hope and despair. He was dangerously under nourished which was of course rather strange cause the floor was littered with uneaten trays from what looked like days ago. The man was starving himself willingly.

The voice holding the lit wand spoke "he hasn't much time anymore, he's only barely hanging on." The wand's light went out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time Harry woke up and sprang from bed he was not going to ignore this dream. His dreams had never been wrong before so why would this not be?

He packed his broom, and then grabbed his father's cloak and the map for luck.

Then he headed for the door.

"Where are you going daddy?" A young tiny voice asked from the stairway.

He went to the baby and took him in his arm.

"What are you doing up young man?" Harry asked him.

"I had a nightmare daddy and couldn't sleep." James responded.

Laying the toddler back in his bed he sat down.

"What did you see?" Harry asked anxious to make the boy sleep so he could call up his friends and what was left of the DA.

"I saw a man surrounded in the dark, he looked really sick, I saw a man with a lit wand and.."

Harry kissed his son now very anxious.

"Don't worry, Daddy's going to go help the man you saw." Harry told the baby.

Ginny entered the room "everything okay?" 

"Can you take over Gin? I need to go out for a bit I think I need to get help from the old DA gang."

"Go I got this." Ginny assured Harry.

Nodding he appeareated to just outside Ron's house.

He banged on the door.

"Harry are you crazy, it's like 1 in the morning." Ron complained.

"Sorry Ron it's important I need the old gang." Harry admitted


End file.
